Stop Crying Your Heart Out
by England-sama
Summary: In a society where love rules all, most people know who their soul mate is by the time they are three, thanks to modern science. But there are those in this world that don't have soul mates. They are the UnWanted. UsxUk, and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Summary: In a society where love rules all, most people know who their soul mate is by the time they are three, thanks to modern science. But there are those in this world that don't have soul mates. They are the UnWanted. But what happens when an UnWanted falls for a Wanted?

* * *

Prologue

In the year 2012 scientist discovered the connection between two people, a connection that only they shared. They have been testing this method out since the late 1950's, and in the early 2000's they finally had a break through.

As soon as they found this connection, they began to test it on many others over the next couple of years. They were able to find out who a person would spend the rest of their life with; they had discovered soul mates.

They soon began testing on children, and even from an early age they were able to tell who their soul mates were. But they also ran into a problem. They soon discovered that not every child had this connection with someone else like they had originally believed.

They were a low percent of the population, and under intense, secret, observation scientist discovered that these people couldn't hold down a decent relationship, even amongst others like themselves. They were Unwanted. They were Unwanted by both those with a connection, and those without.

So scientists labeled them as 'Unwanted' and soon lost interest in them, preferring to focus on the 'Wanted's'

* * *

No one is quite sure when the segregation started, but it wasn't long until the Unwanteds were forced to give way to the Wanteds.

Schools were split into the schools for the Wanted and the schools for the Unwanted. The Unwanted schools were run down, and had little to no funding, while the schools for the Wanted were prestigious, and had money to spare.

Jobs were plentiful for the Wanted, and the jobs no one Wanted were pushed upon the Unwanted. Life became hard for the Unwanted, and most took their own lives even before their senior year of high school.

Depression became a common thing amongst the Unwanted, and suicide rate became high in all ages.

Unwanted sympathizers, Wanteds who took pity on the Unwanteds, helped to provide medication for those who couldn't afford it. However, in most European and Asian countries the government stepped in, and the aid from the sympathizers ended.

In America, however, the sympathizers were free to provide aid for the Unwanteds, and in the mid 2040 mass amounts of Unwanteds immigrated to America, in the hope of getting any type of help that they could.

One of those immigrants was Alban Kirkland, who immigrated to America in 2044, with his little brother, Arthur Kirkland, in tow.

The five year old glanced around warily at the swarm of people all around him, and wrapped his arms tight around his brothers neck. Both of them were Unwanteds, and while Arthur was too young to understand what that meant, he was smart enough to know that that's what he and these other people had in common.

Alban's eyes, the same emerald green as Arthur's, flickered across the room before the landed on his brothers. He smirks softly, and uses his free hand to pluck the cigarette from his lips, blatantly ignoring 'no smoking' signs around them, and slowly exhales the smoke in his brothers face.

Arthur face scrunches up and he bats the offensive smoke away as best he can with a small whine. Alban chuckles softly as he tosses the cigarette off to the side, to get trampled on by someones shoe seconds later.

"Yer too serious, kiddo. Lighten up, this ain't the land of opportunity fer nuthin', ye know. We're startin' over..." Alban sighed, "Sorta..."

"Alba... I–I don't like it here." Arthur admitted. "I miss mummy..." he sniffed softly.

Alban sighed, and ran his free hand through his fiery red hair, resisting the urge to grab another smoke. "I know, kiddo. But we're not Wanted at home anymore. I know it'll be hard without mum, but we'll get through. Now ya better be a good little brother, yer lucky I brought ya along."

Arthur sniffed again, and nods obediently. The scottish man smiles and ruffles his younger brothers hair affectionately, earning an unamused huffed from said younger brother.

"Sir, would you please move forward, your holding up the line." an irritated voice snapped.

Alban glared over at the female, and was about to snap back, but stopped. She was a police officer, which meant she was a Wanted, and looked obviously peeved to have to work with Unwanteds like him.

"Sorry, ma'am," He said with begrudging politeness. He couldn't afford to get sent back, not while they were so close. "Just trying ta calm my brother down."

the woman blinked, and glanced at Arthur, seeming to have noticed him for the first time. Arthur's eyes were red and watery, (still stinging from when Alban had blown smoke at him), and this made him appear as if he'd been crying recently. The woman's eyes softened at the sight.

"Oh, that's alright, just keep track of the line next time." she responded, smiling at arthur gently, who shyly buried his head in his brothers chest.

"Yes ma'am." Alban responded, watching her cautiously, holding arthur close. "Have a good day." he said, slipping on a fake smile, and move forward in the line.

"She was a Wanted, right?" Arthur muttered softly into Alban's chest. "Like daddy and mummy?"

Alban nodded. "Yeah, she was." he spoke softly, rubbing small circles into his brothers back.

Arthur sniffed again. "I still miss mummy. But I'm happy daddy's not here."

"Yeah me too..." Alban lightly brushed his lips to the top of his brothers head. "But... Arthur look at me."

Arthur pulled away, and looked up at his brother. Sad, innocent, green eyes locked with eyes that reminded the child of his mother.

"Arthur, dad he..." Alban paused, shuffling forward in the line and thought of what to say. "mum, she wasn't... it wasn't your fault Arthur."

"O–Okay." Arthur looked away, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Alban sighed and kissed Arthur's forehead. "It'll be fine kiddo, I promise."

"I love you Alba..." arthur responds weakly, once again resting his head on his brothers shoulder.

Alban remains silent and after a few minutes Arthur's body goes lax as he falls asleep. "Love you too kiddo..."

After hours of being in line, it is finally their time to sign the documents to become a citizen. And several hours after that Alban was finally done.

The man in front of him smiled fakely. "Looks like everything's in order, now just sign here and you're finished."

Alban nodded and signed on the dotted line. The man quickly took the paper and typed something into the computer. "Okay have a nice day." the man responded, handing Alban his and Arthur's green cards.

Alban nodded and stood up.. Arthur looked up from where he was sitting, play with a tiny stuffed rabbit, that he had found in the mans office.

"Come on arthur, lets go."

"Okay." Arthur responded, standing up and walking over to the man. "Here you go, mister." he said handing over the rabbit.

The mans lip curled up in disgust, and he shifted away form the child. "Ugh... j-just keep it."

Arthur blinked, and smiled softy, clutching the small toy to his chest. "T-thank you mister." he said happily, too young to recognize the disgusted tone in the man's voice.

Alban glared furiously at the man. He picked Arthur up, more rough than he'd meant to, earning a squeak of fear from the child, and stormed out the door.

"Welcome ta fuckin' America." he growled sarcastically, furious at the world.

* * *

hope you like it. now review and i'll continue


	2. Chapter 2

_Stop Crying Your Heart Out_

_Summary: In a society where love rules all, most people know who their soul mate is by the time they are three, thanks to modern science. But there are those in this world that don't have soul mates. They are the UnWanted. But what happens when an UnWanted falls for a Wanted?_

_Chapter 1_

Ever since I was a child, I would always have the same dream. I didn't dream very often, maybe once every few months, but when I do it would always be the same.

Though when I awoke I could never really recall what went on in these dreams, only that it was raining, and the color blue was always somewhere.

But there was always something about these dreams, that when I awoke, an aching sadness would fill my chest that made me feel as if I were drowning in sorrow. I would scramble out of bed, and race to the bathroom to search in the medicine cabinet for my anti-depression pills.

And that's where I found myself this morning, swallowing down a little more medication than was probably needed, gasping for breath. I suck down air, and grab my head in my hands, willing the pills to kick in faster.

I feel nauseous, and if those pills don't kick in soon I'm either going to throw up, or start crying… or maybe both. I hate this feeling more than anything else.

I barely notice when my brother comes into the small room, and nearly has a panic attack when I feel a hand rest on my back.

"Hey kiddo its okay, just relax." my brother says, and I locks eyes with his reflection in the mirror. "It'll pass just wait fer the pills ta kick in."

I nod weakly and let my brother comfort me as best he can. Moments like this are rare between Alban and I, but my brother always finds a way to help calm me down.

My breathing calms down after a few seconds and I pull my head out of my hands. "Sorry." I mumble quietly.

"It's okay," Alban yawns loudly, not bothering to cover his mouth. "But yer lucky I haven't killed ya yet. Yer interrupting my beauty sleep."

"What beauty?" I mock, with a roll of my eyes, and a fond smile working its way onto my lips. "You wouldn't kill me. What was it you said the other night? Something about me being the only one you had?"

"I was drunk, ya little shit. Everythin' I say's a lie durin' those times. And I'm more perty than yer ugly arse."

I roll my eyes again, and straighten myself up, the fast acting pills having kicked in a bit. "Sure, keep telling yourself that." I shot back.

"Oh shut it ya -" Albans insult is cut off byt the sound of an alarm going off. He sighs. "Well whatever. Go get dressed for school."

I nod and make my way past him, and into the small room that we share. I pull my admittedly tacky khaki school uniform out from the closet and place it neatly onto the bed, while Alban switches off the alarm. I get the bathroom first, so that I can get the sweat off my body from my dream, and because I have to go to school earlier than Alban has to go to work.

I finish showering quickly, and finish the rest of my business, than lets Alban have the bathroom.

"No cooking." Alban says with a glare, and takes the cigarette out to blow the smoke into my face, I grunt in displeasure, and glare that him. Even though he does it all the time, it still annoys the hell out of me.

"If I get cancer because of you, I'm killing you." I snap. I don't care how easily cured it is now-a-days, its still an inconvenience that I don't want to have to deal with.

Alban rolls his eyes. "If ya get cancer it'll be cuz of yer bad English food." He says, slamming the door in my face.

I growl, and kick the door (lightly, mind you) in my irritation, and stormed off into the living room, cursing my brother all the way.

I turn into the kitchen and grab a cup of tea that Alban was so kind as to make me. I sit down at the table and wait for my brother to get out of the loo.

The house is silent, except for the sound of the water running in the other room, and my thoughts began to wonder.

I have never really thought much about my dreams, but today's' dream had been different. Today there had been a boy. In my dream I had always been alone before, but the vague image of this boy kept appearing in my mind.

The boy was probably around the age of six or seven, seeing as he came up to around my hips, but that was truly all I remember. His figure had been blacked out, like most things in my dream except for the color blue.

I jump at the sudden noise of the water turning off, (it was a monstrous sound that rattles the whole apartment,) and I glance at the clock. I chock on air as I realize that I have to be at school in ten minutes. And it's a twenty minute walk away.

I swallow down the rest of my tea, and rush to get on my shoes, and sling my backpack over my shoulders. "See you after school Alban. I'm staying late so I'll be home a little late." I call down the hall, and hope that he heard me as I speed out the door.

I live on the border of New York City in a small apartment complex with a whole lot of other Unwanteds. It's the only place they'll let us stay here. My school's an abandoned factory complex that they, (the state I'm guessing), let a man named Tony Jackson rebuild into a school in the late 2020's. The building wasn't too bad and every principal since Jackson has followed a strict budget to get it into the school that it is now. One of the most well educated Unwanted school.

Alban placed me into it as soon as he could, even moved back to New York for me.

I am eternally grateful to my brother, but he's still an ass.

I jog down the road, as best I can in the traffic of people. Even in the small Unwanted territory there's still a lot of Wanteds. Alban had taught me many ways to spot them, but I never held the same prejudice of them as he does. If I did I'd be just as bad as them, in my opinion.

One way to spot them is their clothes (though with that its just as easy to spot one of us). Even the poorest Wanted has better clothing than us, because they have the better jobs, and can afford new things. We have old rags and second hand clothing. My school uniform is seriously the only good pair of cloth that I have. If it weren't for good budgeting and a low population of students, I wouldn't even have that.

From a short distance I see the fence of my school, and I speed up to a run now. I'm probably already late, but as student body president even I can't get away with tardiness.

I'm on the school grounds in less than a minute, full out sprinting now. There is no one on the turf, a sure sign that they're all in class at the moment. I curse softly and practically tear the door off its hinges to get inside. I speed to my class, which is thankfully close to the main entrance, and skid to a stop in front of the door.

Only to find that Mr. Wilson is the only one in the room.

I blink in confusion, breathing heavily, and look around the classroom in confusion, than back to my teacher, who's slumped over papers with a red ink pen, grading. Where is everybody…?

"Mr. Wilson…?" I call out, causing him to jerk up from his position. I wince slightly. Mr. Wilson's an elderly teacher with creaky old bones that tend to wobble every time he walks or stands still.

He blinks at me owlishly from behind a large pair of glasses, old wrinkled face stretched in surprise. "A-Arthur?" he gasps softly. "What are you doing here, son. It's a holiday you know?"

I blink, and feel my face slowly begin to heat up. "O-oh…" I reply weakly, scratching the back of my head. "I-I guess I forgot." I mumble sheepishly.

He smiles. "It's okay. It can happen to the lot of us. But now that you're here, would you mind helping this old man out?"

"Uh, sure." I shrug, and move over to him. I still feel like an idiot for coming here on a holiday (but its an American holiday so I don't feel as bad) but it I have something to do, I can at least feel productive.

"Could you go and copy this for me?" he hands me a small stack of papers, and I take them from him quickly. "I trust you know how to use the copier, so just make twenty copies of each please."

I nod. "Alright I'll be right back." I say as I head out of the door. I turn to the left and head down the long hallway.

_How idiotic do you have to be to forget a national holiday? I mean most students can't wait until there's a break in a school week. Why couldn't I have remembered that there was a holiday today?_

I stop walking, and take in a deep shuddering breath. I try and remind myself that there are a lot of other kids who probably forgot about the shortened week. I can't beat myself up for something small like this. The pills are supposed to be stopping these kinds of thoughts…

The sound of footsteps forces my eyes, which I hadn't even realized I had closed, open. I looked towards the direction to see a student wondering the halls. I wasn't the only one who forgot!

Digging through my pockets I opened my pill bottle, and dry swallowed two pills, stuffing the bottle back into my pants. I watched the student move around curiously, as if he'd never been here before.

I started walking towards him. If he was a new student or a trespassing one, I, as student president, have to take care of him.

"Hey," I call out to him. "What are you doing here?"

The boy tensed and whirled around to face me. I inspected him quickly and took in his features. He was tall, a little more than me, and built rather well. His eyes were a sky blue color, framed by a pair of… glasses….

My blood ran cold, and I took a step back in surprise.

Glasses were a rarity, and something only the rich could afford, as they were more of a fashion statement now than anything. But if one had glasses it was a sure sign of being wanted.

What the hell was a Wanted doing on an Unwanted campus?

"W-Wha… How the hell did you get in here?" I practically screeched. The boy winced, and his blue eyes widened in alarm.

"I-I," The boy stammered, blue eyes panicked. "Dude, I can explain I swear!"

"Don't you know that this is highly illegal? Trespassing on Unwanted soil." I snapped, glancing around me cautiously. "I can have you arrested." I threatened, even though if I did call the cops, I would probably be the one getting arrested.

"W-what are you t-talking about, dude?" he said, chuckling nervously. "I-I'm an Unwanted I swear!"

I stared at him for a moment, before I scoffed. "I am not an idiot. It is painfully obvious that you aren't one of us." It wasn't just his glasses that gave it away; it was also the eyes behind those frames. Unwanteds didn't have the same glow behind their eyes like Wanteds did. The glow of knowing that one day, your soul will be complete.

Unwanteds would never have half of their souls completed.

The boy swallows thickly, and glances around him, before his shoulders slump. "O-okay, fine, you caught me, but let me explain first! T-there's a good reason for this. I-it's kinda funny actually." He grinned suddenly, and I noticed that it slipped on easily, like he is used to smiling a lot.

I sigh softly, and cross my arms over my chest. "Okay, let's hear this 'good' reason of yours." I said, looking at him sternly.

The boy chuckles, softly. "Well, you see, my and my friends were-"

"My friends and I," I stressed, cutting into his sentence.

He waved a hand at me. "Yeah, whatever." He brushed me off. "Anyway, we were talking yesterday, and Francis and Ivan – oh and I'm Alfred Jones by the way – mentioned something about this school being here. And long story short I got dared to come and check the place out. See, funny right?" He chuckles again.

I don't share in his humor. "Hardly." I reply, not even closely amused.

His smile slips off slightly, before it slides back on, this time with a confused look. "Dude, isn't it a holiday? Why are you up here anyway? Do you guys not celebrate Martin Luther King Day?" He asked, appearing genuine in his curiosity.

I felt the heat re-enter my cheeks. "I-I have work to do." I choked out weakly.

"Even on a holiday? Dude that sucks!"

"Will you quit with that blasted word already?" I snapped. "I am not a 'dude'."

He blinks. "You're a girl?" he cries, seeming a little horrified.

"No! If I was I wouldn't be in a male uniform, you dolt!"

Alfred sighs in relief. "O-oh good. I was about to say that those eyebrows were atrocious if you were a girl. Or are they something every Unwanted has?"

Heat flew full force into my face, this time from anger. How dare he! My fist flew on its own, punching him square in the jaw, sending him onto the ground, but either by the force, or surprise, or both, I couldn't tell.

"How dare you! Trespassing, and now you insult me, when I've been nothing but curious to you? Get out of my building this instant!" I fumed, and glared down at him.

He sat up and cradled the spot where I hit him in his jaw. He blinked up at me, before he grinned, angering me even more. "Dude, for someone so tiny, you sure can pack a punch!"

Cold fury gripped me, and I grabbed him by his tie, and hoisted him up with little effort, and began pulling him towards the entrance to the building.

"D-dude, what are you doing?" he asked, not sounding nearly as fearful as I wanted him to sound.

"Kicking you out before I do something I regret, like killing you." I snapped, teeth gritted in absolute fury. Now I get why Alban hates Wanteds so much. Their all cocky, arrogant fools.

I waltz over to the door, and for the second time that day, I practically rip it off of its hinges, and dragged Alfred towards the front gate.

Once there, I turned towards him, still gripping onto his tie. He smiles down at me, not at all affected by my glare. "Who did you get that uniform from?" I snapped.

He glanced down at the khaki clothes that he's wearing, (that's at least a size too small from him, now that I get a good look), and his face drains of color. "U-umm… w-would that person get in trouble?" he asks, now looking slightly fearful.

"Of course."

"Than I can't tell you." He chirps, grin sliding back on. I growl lowly, but I can see from the determination in his eyes that I won't be getting an answer from him.

I sigh and released his tie from my grip. "Fine, whatever. Just leave." I growl and cross my arms over my chest. Only to realize that Mr. Wilson's papers are missing. "Shit!" I cry softly, no longer focusing on the boy in front of me.

I glanced around, and let out a small sigh of relief when I didn't see any papers flying in the wind. So I'd dropped them inside.

I began to walk towards the building, but was stopped. I blinked, and glanced down at the hand holding my wrist, than back to Alfred. Who was a little too close for comfort.

"W-what?" I snapped, feeling the heat, once again, make its way onto my cheeks. "I'm very busy."

"I'll leave you alone, but only as soon as you answer my question." He said smoothly, smiling at me.

I sigh. "Fine, ask away." I replied quickly.

"What's your name?"

I froze and looked at him in shock. I swallowed thickly. "You'll leave me alone? You promise?"

He nods. "Yup, hero's honor!" his grin widened, and with his free hand he used his finger to paint a small cross over his heart.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and frowned. Alban had always told me not to trust Wanteds as far as I could throw them. But while this one had caused a bit of trouble, he didn't seem like he'd intentionally harm someone… was there any real harm in telling him…? It's not as if he'll be back.

I took a deep breath. "It's Arthur. Now leave me alone, there's work that needs to be done." I snapped, tearing my arm out of his grasp.

He grinned, wider than I'd seen before. "Okay, okay. Bye Arty!" He said, and ran off.

"It's Arthur, you idiot!" I yelled after him, and my only reply was a loud laugh.

I frown, and watch him running off, until he disappeared out of my sight. I sighed, and shook my head. That encounter had been weird, but I forced Alfred out of my mind. He was of no importance to me, and I would never see him again.

We just lived in two separate worlds. But even if we did live in the same world, I'm sure I would still find him annoying.

_Easy to talk to, though… even if he is a bit of an idiot._

I shook my head, and returned back to the building to collect Mr. Wilson's papers. But forcing Alfred from my thoughts was easier said than done.

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate all of them, and was so happy that the first chapter was so loved by you all. I hope that this one was able to do the same, but I doubt it… I think I kinda rushed it but I don't hate how it turned out…**

**Oh critics are accepted, just don't be too harsh, please.**


End file.
